Apparatus which develops photographic film by transporting exposed film through successive tanks of chemical solutions is well known in the prior art. If the film to be developed is in roll form the transport mechanism usually comprises a series of rollers which direct a continuous strip of film in and out of the various tanks. If the film comprises separate flat sheets, prior art transport mechanisms usually propel the film through pairs of resilient pinch rollers disposed in the chemical tanks and along the transport path. Pinch roller assemblies are inherently difficult to clean and it was often necessary to disassemble the associated drive mechanism to allow effective removal of chemical residue.